1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to access control technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for controlling access to driver programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Driver programs are computer programs that allow applications or operating systems (OS) to interact with hardware devices by acting as translators between the hardware devices and the applications or the operating systems. Driver programs run in a kernel space of the OS, and applications that run in a user space of the OS may access the driver programs using input/output control (IOCtl) system call. The IOCtl system call uses a unique control code (CTL_CODE) that specifies a function request. For example, a CD-ROM device driver program instructs a physical device to eject a disc by being provided with an IOCtl CTL_CODE.
The IOCtl CTL_CODEs are provided to applications that are authorized to access a driver program. However, a hacker may intercept the IOCtl CTL_CODES by Dynamic Link Library (DLL) injection, causing unauthorized applications to access the driver program.